


Appearances

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Missing scene from Shades of Grey





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Appearances

##  Appearances 

##### Written by Pho   
Comments? Write to us at phowmo@mindspring.com

  


*Crash!* 

God, that cell door sounds loud. The sound echoes off the wall and reverberates around this near empty room. Guess I should be honored that I'm alone. Not quartered with the 'Hole in the Wall' gang. Oh, wait. Stupid. I'm sooo stupid. They don't want me comparing notes with the others. Have to admire their strategy.  


Is it always this cold in here? Funny, I never noticed it before, but then I've never been a resident. Now that I think about it, the temperature was decidedly chilly on the way down here. Is the thermostat working right? Maintenance should *really* check on that. But that's not *my* problem now. I cannot *believe* this is happening. That no one sees the truth. Surely there's someone at the SGC who's not *blind*. The greater good, dammit, I'm working for the greater good. Earth cannot survive if we fail in this.  


Band-Aids. That's what they've put on the threat. A box of fucking Band-Aids. And they think they've solved the problem. Well, they're wrong. They're so Goddamned *wrong*. Shit. Someone's coming. Well, looks like I'm gonna have company whether I want it or not.  


"Makepeace."  


"O'Neill." Great, Mr.Let's-Go-Undercover-And-Fix-This-Mess himself. Okay, now what? A stand and stare competition? I can only guess what *he* wants.  


"Why, Makepeace?"  


Well, I guessed right. Damn these Air Force boys are predictable. "I should think that would be obvious."  


"You've thrown away your career and your freedom in one pretty stupid move, Makepeace. That's the only obvious thing to me. Then there's the fact that you almost destroyed our alliances with the Nox, the Asgard, and the Tollans. I just don't see how you, of all people, could do that so easily."  


God, O'Neill, I really wish I had a shot at making you understand, but I don't. "Believe me, it wasn't an easy choice, O'Neill. Not by a long shot."  


"Then why?"  


"When *they* first approached me, I was very skeptical, to say the least." Stick to the truth, Robert, it's easier to maintain than a lie.   


"But it didn't take long for me to see *they* were right. That the Earth was being terribly weakened, and it was my *duty* as a Marine officer to keep this tragedy from continuing."  


"That's it? You almost cost us *everything* because it was your *duty* to do so? That's so fucking *stupid*, Makepeace!"  


"That's *your* opinion, O'Neill. I don't happen to agree. And before you ask, I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Just leave, O'Neill. You're not making any converts today. "Is that it?"  


"No. Thought you'd want to know that your not-so-fearless leader was arrested about an hour ago. All of you Maybourne groupies will be joining him in Washington for court martial."  


"I assume you're finished." God, his eyes are so full of ... is that pity? Odd, I'd have thought disgust more his style. Guess he's been hanging with Jackson too long.  


"Goodbye, Makepeace."

He never looks back as he slams the door ... there's that echo again.   


Talk about making an exit.  


Alone again ... naturally. Isn't that a song? You're being stupid, again, Robert. It's a damn shame. Two groups working independently from each other, with the same goal. To save the Earth. From *all* her enemies.  


Appearances, Jack. Appearances can be deceiving. You really weren't listening in the Gate room, were you, Jack? When I said that this goes higher than Maybourne. Way higher. But Maybourne doesn't know who they are ... they're not *that* stupid. And to find *them* ... those in power who would destroy us ... to bring them down ... that's why I'm here ... now. If only the Asgard, and the others, hadn't decided to take action. I was close, so close.  


My only regret is that my friends here ... my team here ... won't know for quite some time that I haven't betrayed them. That I didn't sell out to Maybourne and his stupid, narrow line of thinking. But I have my orders. Orders, O'Neill. I'm sure you know about those. My orders ... straight from the top ... to go deep undercover, to seek out and render harmless *all* of those who would destroy this planet. What's a little jail time compared to the future of humanity?  
  


  


* * *

>   
> © February 21, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
